


The Apple Of My Eye

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Harry both share a love for apples.





	The Apple Of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to gaeilgerua for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of fluff and smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

Hermione bit into her apple, enjoying the quiet crunch as she chewed. Looking down at the book in her lap, she flipped the page with her free hand. It didn’t matter how many times she read _Hogwarts, A History_ , it would always be her favourite book. She loved to cuddle up and read in the Number Twelve Grimmauld Place library after a long day of work.

The door to the library opened, and she glanced in that direction. “Harry,” she murmured when she saw him come in.

He grinned at her. “Hey. Reading that book again?”

“How was work today?” she asked, ignoring his comment as she inserted a bookmark and then closed the book.

He was in the final days of his time at the Auror program, and while it had been challenging for him, Hermione knew that he couldn’t be happier. She took a bite of her apple as she waited for him to respond.

Harry moved and sat down on the sofa next to her. “It was good,” he said, letting out a long breath. “Ron was in class today, he was in a right sour mood. I think Hannah broke up with him.” 

Hermione frowned. “That’s too bad, he really liked her.”

Harry shrugged before leaning over and stealing a bite of her apple. “I don’t know,” he muttered, his mouth full. “Ron’s always had shitty luck with dating.”

“Don’t steal my apple,” Hermione said, pulling it away from him. “And no, he doesn’t have good luck.”

“But your apple is so tasty,” Harry said, making pouty eyes at her. 

“Get your own,” Hermione told him, taking a rather large bite to make her point. She flushed in embarrassment as the juices ran down her chin. 

Harry tackled her, yanking the apple from her hand and taking a bite. He chuckled as she swallowed the large mouthful she had before immediately protesting. 

“You just can’t take my apple like that!” She moved to grab it back from him, but Harry moved and instead, she pinned him down on the sofa as she straddled him. The apple fell from his hand to the floor with a thud. 

“Harry,” Hermione breathed, looking into his green eyes nervously. 

Reaching, Harry sensually licked her neck. She trembled under his touch, realising that he was licking the apple juices that had dribbled down her face. Totally unsexy, but somehow, Harry made it sexy. 

“You taste delicious,” Harry purred, nipping at her ear. 

“I’m sure my neck and mouth are all sticky,” Hermione murmured. 

“No, you’re perfect,” Harry insisted. “The apple of my eye.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“You are so cheesy,” Hermione said, shaking her head slightly. “But I do love you.”

Harry kissed her briefly. “I love you, too, Hermione.”

"Harry," Hermione groaned, shifting herself, so she was now straddling Harry’s lap. She could feel his hardened cock through his trousers, and it turned her on. Leaning forward, she kissed him once more. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips locked and their tongues danced in tandem.

His fingertips brushed her bare sides, creeping beneath the hem of her tee-shirt. Hermione trembled in delight, moaning Harry’s name once more. He pulled away, adoration in his eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered. "May I?"

"Please," Hermione begged. "Harry."

Harry grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He flung it to the floor, his eyes hungrily roaming her body. He then made quick work of removing her bra. “So sexy,” he murmured, a smirk on his face as he took in the sight of her bare breasts.

Hermione flushed, lightly biting her lower lip. She then leant forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. She moaned as his hand came up and lightly rubbed her nipple. The friction caused her to tremble, her body aching for him. Harry’s lips moved to her neck, teasing as he kissed his way along her body. Every touch sent a thrill of longing through her.

“Harry, please, I need you.”

He grinned at her. “Do you now, love?”

“Yes,” Hermione murmured. “Please.”

Harry growled, slipping a hand down her shorts and knickers and feeling that she was indeed ready. Pulling out his wand, he used magic to divest themselves of the rest of their clothes.

Hermione wasted no time in lifting herself up and sliding down over his cock. She moaned as he filled her completely. "Harry," she gasped, adjusting to his size. His hands rested on her hips.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," Harry said, his eyes wide. "Ride me." He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Yes," she moaned as she began to move. It only took her a moment to find a rhythm, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of her every time. Harry met her thrusts, holding onto her hips as she moved up and down.

Hermione gyrated her hips against his, her breathing coming in fast breaths. "Harry," she moaned, "Oh, yes."

"You feel so fucking good," he panted. "Ride me faster."

Harry’s command spurred Hermione on; she rode him with a fervent passion. His hands cupped her arse, giving it a squeeze as he moaned. "I'm gonna come, Hermione."

"Fuck," she cried, knowing that she was close as well. Harry thrust up into her before smacking her on the arse. "Oh, Merlin!" Hermione cried out, her body humming as her orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls pulsed around his cock as she came, and within moments, Harry let out a guttural moan as he came.

Hermione slumped forward against Harry, both of them trying to catch their breaths. "Harry," she panted, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Love you,” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. “So, so much.”

She moved her body, taking a seat on the sofa next to him. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her naked body. She snuggled up next to Harry, who was content with sitting there naked.

“You should make an apple pie,” Hermione suggested. “There are more apples downstairs.”

Harry laughed. “Why should I do that?”

“Because I’m the apple of your eye,” Hermione reminded him.

He grinned. “That’s true.” He kissed her lightly. “Apple pie, coming right up.” 

“You’re the best,” Hermione said, beaming. 

Harry laughed. “I know, now share that blanket with me.” 

Hermione giggled, letting him inside the blanket so the two could cuddle together for a moment and just enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
